clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JohnDoombringer
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Rupertgene3! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. To test out editing, do NOT test it out on articles. Instead, use the Sandbox! Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Namely the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Also, it would be great if you set your . We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this. We also kindly ask you to read our policy before editing, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our policies. Thank you. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Rupertgene3 If you want to see a picture of the Band with Cadence, Aunt Arctic and, Gary the Gadget Guy enter this in the adress bar C:\Users\Red\Desktop\0331_awards_lg1.jpg Watching Tv at 12:40 AM I am really bored. I'm watching TV with some friends at 12:40 AM! Well, just checking up on my site, if you read this. Add a message User:Rupertgene3. Sup? 3:16 AM This Time Uh huh. Still awake. I feel like it is 9:00 AM and it is almost 3:20 in the morning (3:17 2 b exact). Anyway, "ketchup" with ya l8r. Rupertgene3 07:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC)Rup3rtg3n33 (Rupertgene3)Rupertgene3 07:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello ''I '' '''have a no-tolerence policy when it comes not signing messages, please remember to sign. Wonder ez 01:57, April 26, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez My bad, I'm still learning the ropes. Sorry Wonderweez, I had no idea. Anyway, thanks for the heads up, Rupertgene3 03:48, April 26, 2010 (UTC)Rupertgene3Rupertgene3 03:48, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I can see that, I just joined a month ago, but Alxeedo taught me the ropes. Ask him (if you want)for a signature, It is a cool thing, that is how I got this: Wonder ez 03:55, April 26, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Ask me anything you want, after all, I am a rollback on another wiki. Wonder ez 03:55, April 26, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Party Reminder Hi! Here is a reminder for my birthday party: '''Date: Saturday May 15th, 2010 Time: 16:30 (4:30 PM) PDT Server: Wind Chill Room: Hidden Lake If you are confused with the time, see my party page here for the current time in PDT. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 02:59, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Note: You are getting this reminder because you have signed up for the party and have not requested for a no-reminder. Welcome Back! Hello Rupertgene3, I saw your blog, and i wanted to say: Welcome back tot he Club Penguin WIki! If you'd like to keep editing here, we wil apreaciate your help here. Feel free to contact me in case you need some help. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 11:51, June 1, 2012 (UTC) You have been banned from chat for saying a bad word hi sorry that you got banned. Darien8910 (talk) 20:35, December 6, 2014 (UTC)